Drabbles
by Akatsaki
Summary: Cuando llegue el momento de vengarme de este mundo, ninguna voz te oirá, ¡despertando al demonio!... Él pensaba que el mayor siempre tenía más beneficios que el menor, hasta que comprendió que no era así, dejo de lado la retorcida creencia que vagaba por su mente y corazón... ¿Las personas pueden cambiar? No se sabe con certeza la respuesta, lo que sí se sabe es...
1. Despertar del demonio (ira)

_**Hola a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Bueno, en este apartado publicaré todos mis drabbles.**_

_**Ojalá les gusten, se aceptan comentarios y demás.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan, son unas hermosuras.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Despertar del demonio (ira)<strong>_

Sentada en frente, poniendo clara atención a lo que hay escrito en el pizarrón... no es así… en realidad está escuchando atentamente como se mofan y burlan de ella sus compañeras del fondo, las más populares, las que se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible.

El profesor regresa de su ausencia, las voces guardan silencio; por el momento. El liberador timbre anuncia la culminación de las clases, todos salen disparados por la puerta ▬incluyendo a la autoridad de la clase▬, se apresura para salir de la estancia… pero una vez más no es capaz de lograrlo.

▬ **¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ▬**le pregunta burlonamente la líder de las dos chicas que la acompañan, rubia y atlética.

Ella no le responde al loco para no engrandecerlo, pero al no recibir respuesta decide tomar medidas drásticas; le tira todas sus plumas y cuaderno al suelo: agotando la paciencia de la agredida, empezando el despertar del demonio que hay dentro de ella.

▬**Ay, perdón, fue sin querer ▬**dijo sínicamente, se posicionó delante de ella, las otras dos custodiaron sus flancos.

▬**Levanta eso ▬**le ordenó con voz cansada pero firme.

Tanto la agresora como sus ayudantes la vieron con burla y curiosidad, la rubia sonrió con soberbia y su mano se precipitó a los largos cabellos de su presa, pero la presa fue más rápida y le hizo frente a su depredadora; le dio una patada a la altura de su estomago ▬sofocándola▬, logro que cayera en su parte trasera: perdiendo la gracia que la caracteriza.

Se levanta de su lugar con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el demonio logro despertar finalmente; se desata su ira con frenesí incontrolable.

Las compinches se abalanzan sobre ella, adopta su posición de defensa, esperando el primer movimiento de sus contrincantes, sin perder tiempo; a la primera le da un gancho debajo de su barbilla y a la segunda una patada hacía atrás: dándole de lleno en la cara, ambas quedan noqueadas.

Se dirige decididamente a paso lento hacía la primera afectada ▬la rubia la ve con miedo, nunca pensó que su víctima explotaría y desataría su ira contra ella▬, se queda a dos pasos de distancia, se le forma una gransonrisa sádica en el rostro, la otra retrocede por el suelo con terror, esperando lo peor.

▬ **¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ▬**repitió la pregunta que le hizo ella antes, su sonrisa se ensancha más al verla temblando.

No permitiendo que se defienda; le da una patada con fuerza en la cara, la otra queda perdida por el golpe, le da otra patada ▬ahora en el pecho▬, con su pie la empuja, así quedando su espalda contra el suelo, se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella.

▬ **¡Este es el despertar del demonio! ▬**le dice sádicamente y con ira.

Reparte puñetazos por toda su cara, hasta desfigurársela, cuando se siente complacida, se retira del lugar con sus cosas en mano.

Aplaco una vez más al demonio, esperando su nuevo despertar con ansias.


	2. Retorcida creencia (envidia)

_Aquí les dejo otro drabble,espero que les guste._

_Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan._

_Nos vemos hermosuras._

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcida creencia (envidia)<strong>

Una vez más le dan todo a él, todo para él, absolutamente todo…

No sé por qué las cosas son así, soy el menor; deberían cumplir mis más pequeños caprichos, no restregarme que mi hermano mayor lo merece todo por sus acciones y pensamientos, porque es el mayor, porque trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo, porque es un hijo ejemplar.

Lo veo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, en frente de su laptop semi nueva ▬puesto que tiene ya más de un año con ella▬ es de color negro y marca hp. Según él está haciendo su tarea de la universidad.

▬**Itachi, por favor; no te desveles mucho, sé que estás haciendo tú tarea, pero es viernes, mañana puedes hacerla ▬**le dice mi madre con cariño.

Inevitablemente ciento envidia por "ese", a mí me obligan a hacer mi tarea los viernes y eso que estoy en el turno vespertino, si quiero puedo hacerla sin problemas el lunes en la mañana.

▬**Lo sé mamá, pero mañana aún voy a trabajar; quiero tener esto listo y descansar el domingo ▬**le responde él con una sonrisa, voltea verme**▬. O también podemos pasar el día juntos, ¿quieres Sasuke? ▬**me pregunta tontamente ilusionado.

▬**No gracias, ya tengo planes ▬**le respondo de mala gana.

▬**No le respondas así a tú hermano ▬**me regaña mi madre, poniéndose una vez más de su parte.

▬**Déjalo mamá, ya será en otra ocasión ▬**disque me defiende, ni en sus sueños vuelvo a salir con él a alguna parte.

Antes sí salíamos, éramos muy unidos, pero todo cambio cuando él entro a la universidad, es mayor que yo dos años, estábamos en la preparatoria juntos, él en quinto y yo en primer semestre.

▬**Me voy a dormir ▬**informó a los presentes, es mentira, lo único que quiero es dejar de ver la tonta cara de mi hermano.

Pasan unos cinco segundos… me levantó con un enojo y una envidia terribles, mi madre me ignoró completamente; todo por servirle la cena al idiota de Itachi y a mí ni me ofreció.

Me voy casi corriendo del comedor, subo las escaleras rápidamente, abro la puerta de mi cuarto con rabia y la azotó para que se cierre detrás de mí, le pongo el botón, enciendo el estéreo e introduzco el disco de mi banda favorita "Bullet for my Valentine", empieza en la canción "_Scream Aim Fire_", pero me saltó a la número cuatro, titulada "_Waking The Demon_", subo todo el volumen, me acuesto en mi cama ▬antes de mi hermano▬, empiezo a ver todo lejano y finalmente el sueño me vence y me quedo dormido.

Abro mis ojos con pereza y cansancio, veo la hora, pero en vez de ubicar mis ojos en el reloj; lo hago en un sobre que dice "ticketmaster", me levantó como si me impulsara un resorte, lo abro con el corazón latiéndome a mil, dentro hay dos boletos para ir a ver en vivo a mi banda favorita… toda envidia se esfuma de mí.

Gracias hermano.


End file.
